


Home Safe

by thedrunkenwerewolf



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Crying, Family, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Feels, Fluff, Gen, Happy, Homecoming, Hugs, Lilith being the awkward third wheel, Tears, i had a lot of feelings about the last episode okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26602123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedrunkenwerewolf/pseuds/thedrunkenwerewolf
Summary: Takes place after the episode Young Blood, Old Souls. Edalyn reunites with her family. Emotional fluffy piece.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Hooty, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Eda Clawthorne & King & Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Home Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Business: I don't own Owl House.
> 
> A/n: This ficlet is how I imagined Luz and Co reuniting with Eda would go after the season 1 finale, 'Young Blood, Old Souls', because I need some wholesome owl house fluff :) I hope you enjoy and if you do like my work please comment&kudos as those keep us writers writing. And in my case generally mean more content for this fandom.
> 
> Notes: family fluff and feels galore. And tears and hugs. enjoy!

**Home Safe**

Dismounting her staff before it could even touch the ground, Edalyn Clawthorne stood still for a moment, gazing at the Owl House. It was a place she never thought she'd return to after she'd been captured by the Emperor's coven. Luz and King were with her – and Lilith too, though Eda wasn't sure she counted yet. She felt whole and complete again with them by her side. The beings she thought she'd never see again.

Thank goodness her apprentice was so determined and resourceful, or she wouldn't be standing here now. Hell, if not for all of them – Lilith included – she would be a statue in the Emperor's castle, placed on the battlements. Or right beside the throne as a warning to other witches. An Example of what happened to those who didn't follow the rules and fall in line.

She shook her head to free it of the thought. Not wanting to dwell on the possibilities. Better to just enjoy being alive.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she sighed slowly.

"Aint no place like home, eh kiddo?" she grinned. Luz returned the smile, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Hey kiddo, no waterworks. We won, so we should be happy and celebrating."

Luz nodded, but Eda could tell the girl was having a hard time canning the waterworks. Guess it'd been an emotional few days for everyone – Luz especially.

King yawned and stretched. "Well, that was more than enough excitement for one day. We should probably get back and feed Hooty."

Luz gasped. "HOOTY!" She cried. "Oh man! I forgot to feed Hooty! You gave me _one_ job before you left and I didn't do it. He's probably starving by now!"

Eda looked at her girl as she fretted, and snorted with laughter.

"Eda"this isn't funny!" Luz wailed, but she only laughed harder.

"Oh relax, Luz," she waved her hand. "Hooty's fine. He can fend for himself."

"If you say so," Luz sighed.

Eda nodded. "Anyway, I'm beat and ready for a cup of hot apple blood, a good book and a nap. Let's head back."

The trio started walking back towards the house, Lilith standing awkwardly behind and watching them. Eda stopped and looked back at her sister.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I..." Lilith trailed off. "Are you sure?"

Eda cocked her head. "Of course I'm sure. You're part of the Bad Girl Coven now whether we like it or not. And besides," she added firmly. Loong away and back to the house again. "You don't turn your back on family. Even if they did curse you. Though you've got a long way to go before I forgive you for that. But I won't be like you and turn my back on my own sister."

Lilith winced at the barb, but bowed her head nonetheless. She deserved that, after all. "I... thankyou, Edalyn."

Eda nodded. And so with that they all headed towards home, Lilith trailing just a little way behind them as they chatted and laughed together, oddly detached from the group. When they got back to the Owl House, Hooty was sleeping. Inhaling and snoring and hooting on every exhale.

"Hoot... Hoot... Hoot- ow! Hey watch where you're poking that staff Eda! That hurt! Jeez. Ow. _Hoot."_

Eda frowned. "Hey I had to wake you up somehow. Anyway let us in. we're tired and I need a nap."

Hooty blinked at her, only just realising who was standing in front of him. His beak opened into a wide and joyful smile as he saw her.

"Eda! Hoot-hoot, you're alive!"

Eda smirked. "Well of course I am. I told you, you don't get rid of me _that_ easy."

King chimed in. "We rescued her!"

"Hoot-Hoot! I'm _soooooo_ glad you're all home again!" he cried- or rather, hooted- exending his long _long_ neck and wrapping the three of them up in a tight, warm, very feathery hug. "All hime again safe and sound! Hoot-Hoot!"

Luz squinted, swearing she could see tears in Hooty's eyes. King was definitely crying, because she could hear him sniffling.

"We missed you, Eda!" he sobbed, joining in the group hug with Hooty and Luz.

Eda grunted at the tightness of their collective embrace. "Hey wait, I thought we did the parallel arm thing already!" she tried to wriggle free, but she was stuck tight.

"Well we're doing it again," Luz said firmly. Eda just sighed and resigned herself to the family hug. After all, she'd missed them, too.

"We thought we lost you..." Luz choked out. "I thought _I'd_ lost you..." She hiccupped and tears welled up in her eyes as she hugged her newfound family tight.

Eda smiled, tears of her own threatening to fall down her face the way they were rolling down Luz's. But she sniffed and told herself to pull it together. Forced her voice to keep from wobbling too badly as she spoke. "I told ya kiddo, you don't get rid of me that easy. Unfortunately as a fellow weirdo, you're stuck with me."

Luz whimpered and nodded.

"Now c'mon, let go of me and lets all get inside."

"A capital idea!" King agreed, releasing his family and jumping down. Luz released her hug a bit more begrudgingly. But consoled herself with the thought that there'd be plenty more opportunities for hugs to come now Eda was home safe.

Hooty opened the door for them and Eda let the others go in first. She was about to go inside herself when she caught sight of her sister, still lingering awkwardly a few paces away. Unsure of whether or not to follow.

Eda cocked her head. "Aren't you coming?"

Lilith blinked in surprise. "Oh. I just wasn't sure if you wanted me to."

Eda snorted at that. "Didn't I just tell you we're family?" she quipped. "Now get inside before it gets dark."

Lilith's cheeks reddened at the remark, but nonetheless she nodded and obediently followed the others inside. Eda watched her enter and lingered a moment, gazing out over the horizon towards the setting sun. she knew this little reprieve wouldn't last forever. That the Emperor's coven would come for them sooner or later, and they'd all have to fight for their lives. But for now, she was just happy her little family was home safe.


End file.
